1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for video signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable connector assemblies are widely used for connecting two electronic devices with different interfaces, U.S. Pat. No. D535,623S issued to Huang on Jan. 23, 2007 discloses a cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly comprises a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) connector on one end and a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connector on the other end. Usually, the DVI connector comprises an insulative housing, a group of contacts received in the insulative housing, a printed circuit board connected with the contacts, and a cover enclosing the insulative housing. When the DVI cable connector connected with other connectors with one end to form an adapter, such as the Displayport connector, the printed circuit board of the DVI cable connector may be disposed with a plurality of electronic elements and a complex circuit to make the adapter work normally, one solution is that the printed circuit board required to be large enough to dispose the electronic elements, thus the dimension of the DVI cable connector will be larger. Another solution is that the printed circuit board displaced by a flexible printed circuit board, and the flexible printed circuit board can be accommodated in the cover, however the cost of the DVI cable connector will be increased.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have a cable connector assembly with improved shielding member to address the problems stated above.